


Guardian's Day Off

by KezzieR



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Implied eve/flynn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieR/pseuds/KezzieR
Summary: Ezekiel installed an app on everyone’s phone to notify when there’s a new clipping. Baird’s phone pings and Flynn decides to give her a day off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for too long so I'm just posting it now. Otherwise I may never do so. First Librarians fic. Hope you enjoy :)

Ezekiel had been tinkering with all of their phones for over a week whenever he had a spare moment but they had learnt by now to just ignore him and read a book or work out (though, that was just in Baird’s case) until he was finished with whatever he might be doing. 

It was after another exhausting mission saving a small town outside of Baghdad from an old man, who had found an ancient Mesopotamian board game in his attic and was unknowingly releasing soldiers while playing it, that Ezekiel revealed what he had been up to.

“I have made an app for your phones that tells you when there’s a new clipping in the book. I already had one for mine but I upgraded it a bit, put some new features in there, including a distress button that let’s everyone know your location the second you press and also a Jenkins-I-need-a-door button,” he explained excitedly.

“Cool,” was Jake’s monotonous answer.

“Great. Now I can’t ignore you anymore when you’re trying to call me in the field for a door.” Jenkins walked off to his lab while grumbling about technology.

“Don’t you see; now we don’t have to wait around and be bored in here. We can just sleep in every day and come into the Annex when there’s a ping on our phone.”

Jake looked offended that his friend had suggested anyone could get bored with the Library’s amazing books and artifacts at hand.

“No sleeping in too late; I still want you guys in here at 9am for training. But great work Ezekiel; I like that distress button. I think I’m gonna go make use of that app right now. See you all tomorrow. 9!” Baird took her phone from the table where Ezekiel had left it after installing his software and headed out of the Annex.

* * *

There was a ping. It was annoying. Flynn had barely closed his eyes when Eve’s phone had started beeping. Being on a mission of his own, he had gotten the explanation for the new app over text earlier and had promised Ezekiel to lend him his phone the next day so he could install it. It was a great idea, but right now, it was really annoying.

Flynn groaned as he picked up the blasted device. The notification just said: “New Clipping”. Deciding it would be easier to just keep going instead of sleeping for an hour before heading back to the Annex, he silenced Eve’s phone, and got out of bed. He picked his clothes off the floor where he left them earlier, too tired to fold them before crashing, and headed out the door. All while making sure not to wake the sleeping Guardian.

* * *

When Flynn arrived at the Annex, the rest were already there with a cup of tea in front of them – Jenkins –, everyone looking just as tired as he. Ezekiel had his head on the table, cushioned by his arms and Cassandra was hugging her cup closely, reveling in the warmth of it, while Jake had a look on his face like he was trying to figure out if he was just dreaming this early wakeup call or if the torture was real.

“What’s new? Where are we going this time?” Flynn greeted the group. 

“Where’s Baird?”

“I gave her the day off.”

“I want a day off, too,” Ezekiel whined.

“You know she’s going to kill you, right, when she finds out we’re out without backup,” Jake butted in.

Flynn’s face scrunched up but he thought back of his partner so exhausted that she hadn’t even heard the clipping book notification this morning. “I’ll risk it, I guess.”

“Okay, then let’s go find out what’s wrong in”, Cassandra flipped open the clippings book, “Oklahoma. Black hooded people with swords attacking anyone who tries to come close to the History Center.”

“Ninjas in Oklahoma? Oh, she’s really going to kill you.” Jake smirked at Flynn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baird walks into an empty Annex, except for Jenkins. Poor Jenkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. I loved reading all your comments, and thank you for all the kudos you've given this story. I had this chapter written out a while ago but I just never got the time to edit and upload it. The school year is almost over so hopefully I'll be able to write more now. Again, thank you, and enjoy this next chapter :)

Eve Baird is woken by the blaring of the digital alarm clock on her night stand. Her mind is still a bit hazy from sleep but when she looks to her side, no one is laying next to her in bed. She could’ve sworn she heard Flynn come in last night.  _ I must’ve been dreaming again. _ She shakes off the confusion and gets up to get ready for the day.

It’s ten minutes to nine when the guardian arrives at the Annex but the only person she sees in the main room is Jenkins.

“Morning, Jenkins, do you know where the rest are? I wanted to go running with them.”

“Err, good morning, colonel. Well,” Jenkins starts.

Baird frowns a bit when she sees the knight fidgeting with his hands. Every time it looks like he is going to say something, he recoils. Whenever he acts like this, it usually means no good.

“What happened? Is everyone okay? I thought I heard Flynn last night; was he here? Is he off again?”

“Everyone is alright, colonel,” Jenkins assures her, “they are out.”

“Out?” Jenkins is trying to retreat back to the safety of his lab undetected but the former NATO agent is having none of it. “Oh, spit it out, Jenkins. What are they doing that they’re not supposed to.”

“Nothing of the sorts. I think. Well, with them you never really know, do you.”

Baird gives him a look.

The caretaker sighs. “Mr. Carsen and the other Librarians are in Oklahoma. The clippings book had some article about people getting attacked at the museum.”

“Why did no one call me?” she asked while going to the clippings book to investigate what they were dealing with. “Ninjas? In Oklahoma? Again?!”

“All I know is that Mr. Carsen thought it was unnecessary to wake you. I could set up a door for you.” He didn’t know if the others wanted their guardian to know what they were up to and follow after them, but he had learnt that being direct and honest was the best option with the blonde.

“Fine. I’ll leave them to it then. No need for a door, Jenkins.” And she walked off towards one of the backrooms. She figures she might as well get in a workout either way and then plan a mini revenge bootcamp for when they get back.

Ninjas. In Oklahoma. And she missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: dad and the kids go on an adventure!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing the action scene, then life got hectic af, then I just rewrote the whole chapter.
> 
> Thank you for all your continued support, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this one :)

When the article in the Clippings Book had mentioned people dressed as ninjas attacking people at the museum, Flynn hadn’t expected it to be actual ninjas. the last time there were ninjas in Oklahoma, they had been goons working for the Serpent Brotherhood trying to kill Jake. From what Eve and Jake had told him afterwards, those ninjas had been hard to fight but didn’t have actual ancient ninja skills. Not like these ninjas.

As soon as the Librarians enter the Oklahoma History Center through the magic door — well, actually, a bathroom door —, they are surrounded by people draped in dark cloth, their faces covered with a piece of the same material. Hearing the bathroom door swing open and seeing the group fall out of it, they all take their attack stance, some of them revealing sticks or long sharp swords.

A few of them start to close in on the group of clearly unarmed intruders.

“Oh, wow,” Cassandra whispers while taking a step back to the door they just came through. Jake comes to stand in front of her. “That’s a lot of ninjas.”

“I’ve seen this exact scenario in one of my video games before,” Ezekiel supplies. “But the, of course, I had three different guns and hand grenades to get rid of the bad guys.”

More of the ninjas are now advancing so the Librarians fan out. So much for a surprise attack.

The one ninja with the stick charges at Jake. As soon as he’s in range, he swings the weapon at the Librarian who manages to duck out of the way. Thank you, Monkey King.

The way the assailant is standing now, the sun reflects off his armour hidden under the lightweight dark blue coat as well as his shin guards. A blow to the ninja’s face, deflected by his forearm, confirms the scholar’s suspicion: arm guards.

On the other side of the group, Flynn Carsen tries to find anything that can shield him from the katana-waving warrior coming his way. He manages to run behind a pillar just as the man is closing in on him but when he turns the corner, the ninja is gone. The only thing left to suggest anyone was ever even there, is the blade stuck in the pillar he just rounded.

Flynn looks around. No sign of where he went. There is no sound other than the grunts coming from his colleagues trying to fight the rest of the ninjas surrounding them.

Just as he is about to join the others again and offer them some help, he sees a blur of dark against the desert red of the wall just above him.

“How did he get there?!” 

Then it hits him. “The katana.”

The Librarian turns around and follows after the ninja. Using the sword as a step, he climbs onto the ledge of a model of a tomb on display. As soon as he pokes his head above the ledge, it is attacked by the other man’s foor. Flynn manages to stay balanced and get up on the overhang. The ninja once again lunges at hm but Flynn has been training for situations just like this with his buddy Cal since day one. He uses every evasive manoeuvre he knows while also trying not to fall 2.5 metres down to the ground.

This is just like the movie Eve and I watched the other night. How did the hero win that fight again? Oh yeah, kick the legs and knees, make the bad guy fall off of the tall building, try not to get dragged with him. Done.

Flynn tries to kick the man still coming at him in the right knee as hard as he can. It worked!

The ninja looses his footing and Flynn hurled him further over the edge of the tomb. He is about to yell a funny comment at the ninja recovering on the ground when he feels the wind of a blow next to his face.

Cassandra can feel the energy flowing through her body. Someone in this room is using magic. Of that, she’s sure. She looks around the large open room to find the source of the magic. Every ninja is involved with members of her team.

Except one. She almost missed him but in the far corner, behind a glass casing on a pedestal containing a bowl of some sort, there he is. The man is dressed like the others except for his hands and face being uncovered.

The mathemagician immediately recognizes the murmuring and the concentrated face as someone casting a spell. She can’t read lips but she can see that he is chanting the same words over and over again.

Slowly, two figures emerge out of thin air next to the spell caster. The images sharpen and turn into two more ninjas. As soon as they are fully corporal, they pull what seem to be a handful of darts out of their pockets and hurl them in the direction of Ezekiel who is by now in the middle of the room.

“Ezekiel, darts!”

Ezekiel Jones hears Cassandra yell out the warning and he just manages to move his head to the left to dodge the objects hurled at him thanks to his world class thieving instincts. More darts keep coming at him. Wow, those are fast. Using the acrobatics cultivated over the years of thieving and getting out some hairy situations, he manages to stay clear of the dozen or so darts being thrown at him.

On the other side of the room, Jake is still fighting off the ninja. The stick now broken on the ground, the ninja is trying to keep the Librarian at bay with the cloth that was previously covering his face. But his opponent is tougher than he expected. 

By now, Stone has driven his fighting partner into a room on the side of the great hall. It’s like the ninja has gotten a new vigour now. 

Then the historian spots it: a helmet in the case behind the ninja with the same colours as the armour he spotted earlier. That must be why they’re here.

He manages to get away from him with a forceful blow to the stomach and runs over to the display. On the side of the helmet is a faded image visible. Jake recognizes the three golden leaves in the circle as the Tokugawa clan crest linked to Tokugawa Ieyasu.

“You’re Iga clan ninja’s, aren’t you?” he asks the ninja. “You’re hired bodyguards protecting Tokugawa Ieyasu.” Oh, no. This means that they’re dealing with undead ninja’s who will stop at nothing to protect this artefact.

Jake lifts the glass case to grab the helmet and runs past the ninja, back to the others.

“I have what we need. Come on everybody, back to the Annex!” And he runs through the still glowing door.

The other Librarians hear his outcries and disengage from their assailants to retreat to the magic door. Flynn grabs the kite he noticed hanging off of the ninja he is closest to and glides down to the others before disappearing from view from the confused ninjas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The clan crest: )

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First fanfic I’ve written in over 4 years, wow!  
> I might continue this. Tell me if you want me to or not. Story ideas/prompts always welcome!


End file.
